


Moka's New Mate

by frozentiger



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: A new vampire enrolls at Yokai Academy and inner Moka sees a chance to secure a mate from her own kind (Reader POV).
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moka's New Mate

**Author's Note:**

> First Rosario Vampire story and its been awhile since I read the manga so sorry if anything is incorrect. I want to do a few chapters with this including different scenarios so stay tuned for more soon.

A new student had enrolled at Yokai Academy, this student happened to be a vampire adding yet another S class monster to the school. Not knowing anyone the young man decided to join a club that a fellow vampire was part of as he figured it would be easier to get along with one of his own kind. The Newspaper club members all welcomed the new member with open arms and while the pink haired Moka did as well enjoying the company of another vampire her other silver haired self often kept her distance.

It became very obvious to me quickly that somehow this average looking boy in the club named Tsukune had acquired quite the harem. It also didn't take long to figure out he was a human. How anyone in this school was being fooled is beyond me, but even so i find myself envious of the human boy. It irked me how multiple beauties had fallen for the kid, even more so that one of my own kin would give him attention. Though maybe that is unfair of me as he does seem decent but still i can't help it, it pisses me off that he has the attention of someone as strong as Moka but still surrounds himself with other girls.

Luckily for me this weird less powerful outer form is what gives the human attention the true vampire within seems to not be fond of him. Perhaps i can make my move after all is what i thought… until i learned who her father was. Though thinking of it now perhaps Issa Shuzen would be thrilled to give his daughter to me over some human. All I need to do is prove my power to Moka and she will accept my advances, after all with our kind strength is what matters.

After saving Tsukune from a group of students and making sure I completely crushed them with my vampiric powers, the silver haired Moka seemed to at least acknowledge my existence. Things went slow but well for a while and slowly but surely the distant Moka began interacting with me more. 

I was walking back to my dorm after school when the silver hair Moka ambushed me outside. She grabbed my arm forcefully and dragged me back into the school. We entered an empty classroom and she shut the door while I sat at a desk waiting to see what this was about.

She looked at me with an angry face though it was clearly not directed at me thankfully. After a few moments she finally spoke her mind.

“I need something from you” She spoke in a calm collected voice though with the way she was squirming it was clearly an act.

“By all means I would be happy to help my fellow vampire” I replied while leaning back in the chair.

“I- As you may have noticed, Tsukune is very close with the other me. Truthfully he annoys me with his constant putting himself or the other me in danger and bringing me out to save the day every time. Also he clearly has feelings for me.” I listened intently before responding.

“Yeah he seems to have taken quite a liking to you though that shouldn't be surprising considering the power we vampires wield.”

Moka began fidgeting more before speaking. “I refuse to be with a lowly human, so that's where I need you to come in. Seeing you fight it's clear you are quite strong so i've decided you are worthy to be my m-mate”

I was shocked, while my intention was to eventually make her accept me as a potential mate I didn't think it would happen so soon or that she would be the one asking me. I collected myself and gave her my answer.

“Well we are both powerful vampires it makes sense for us to be mates so i gladly accept your offer Moka.” My chest began pounding, taking someone as beautiful and as powerful as Moka for a mate was a dream come true.

Moka tried to calm herself before asking one final thing. “Y-you need to also I-impregnate me…”

I sat there for a few seconds as my brain tried to process what she had just said. While it wasn't like i didn't want to, it seemed quite early especially given that we were students.

“I see um can i ask why we must do that uh now? Not that I am saying no, if that's what you want then i um don't mind. It's just I am curious.” I tried to speak without stuttering too much from the shock.

“I need Tsukune to understand that I am out of his reach and also make sure the other me understands as well. It's my body I chose who I will be with. He will accept that i can't be his if i have your child and my other self will stop being so close with him.” Moka spoke with confidence now, clearly she had fully committed herself to this plan.

I stood up and walked up to the silver haired girl and took her hand giving it a kiss and swore myself to her. We both leaned in and kissed for the first time. Then we both bit into one another's necks drinking each other's blood and officially becoming mates.

After we were done I felt her slender hand reach into my pants touching my quickly hardening shaft.

“You, I mean we are doing it right now?” i asked secretly hoping that we were going to really do it.

“Of course we are mates now so we should do it right here right now.” Moka spoke softly and with a blush which was completely out of character for the proud vampire.

The combination of her warm hands on my chest and shaft and her looking at me with that gorgeous face made me get hard instantly.

She slowly pushed me onto a desk and began taking off my pants, she pulled my pants and boxers down revealing my cock to her. Clearly unsure what to do she started stroking my shaft with her soft hand while we shared deep kisses. Our tongues fought for control but eventually she let me into her mouth as our tongues swirled around each other tasting one another completely.

Wanting to return the favor she was showing my cock i slid a hand under her skirt and began rubbing her pussy through her panties with my fingers while my other hand pulled up her skirt and gave her nice large ass squeezes. This seemed to really get her going as she kissed me deeper while enthusiastically rubbing my cock with her hand.

I could feel her panties getting wet and I'm sure she could feel the precum dripping from my cock, we both knew what came next and we both wanted it so badly.

Moka turned around putting her hands on either side of a desk moving her hips inviting me to go ahead. I lifted her skirt showing her incredible ass. It had creamy pale skin and was more than a handful. She had a pair of girly pink panties on which I quickly pulled down and off. Her pussy was completely exposed to me. It was small and pink with a tuft of white hair above. She was dripping in excitement and her legs were shaking. I could tell she was nervous but also ready for me.

As I pushed my cock against her slit, Moka let out a cute gasp. I leaned over and stole a kiss before she then gave me a nod to continue. Slowly I pushed my length into her snug hole stretching it for the first time while she let out cute whimpers. Once I slid my entire cock into the back of her pussy I held still to let her get used to being filled. After a few seconds I put my hands over hers on the desk and pulled my cock free from her tight and wet insides. When i had pulled all but the tip out i gave her a long kiss before slamming into her. 

Moka let out a loud moan that I would have never expected from her, after that I began a steady rhythm of pumps into her pussy loving the way her slick warm cunt wrapped around my cock pulling me deeper into her. With each push forward she was forced against the desk as I held a firm grip on her hips making sure each thrust was steady and deep.

My head started going blank as I lost myself to the pleasure of her snug pussy that now belonged to me. Moka was actively pushing her hips back into me now and occasionally letting soft moans out which she was trying and failing to hold back.

I had jacked off to the idea of fucking Moka but the real thing was beyond my imagination. Her pussy felt incredible as I pushed into it while her body tried instinctively to milk my cock.

Letting out a loud moan Moka came hard making her pussy grip my cock like a vice desperately trying to make me finish. I didn't see any reason to hold back, not that I was sure I could even with how much she was squeezing me.

Pushing to the back of her cunt I groaned as my balls emptied inside her womb filling her up with my cum. Moka let out a cute squeal when she felt my warm cum shooting inside her which made her cum again as her pussy worked even more sperm out of me.

I leaned over her and we both stayed like that panting for a few minutes while I would occasionally give her neck soft kisses. After we both came down from our orgasms we shared another deep kiss as I pulled my cock free from her. After I had pulled out drops of my cum began leaking from her pussy and onto the desk leaving a small puddle.

I sat down on another desk to catch my breath. Moka wasted no time before getting on her knees between my legs. She gave my cock testing licks making my softening dick spring back to full. 

Moka moaned quietly as she laid gentle kisses and licks against my cock. After she had gotten used to the taste of my dick she took it into her warm and wet mouth giving it slow sucks while her soft tongue swirled around every inch of me. She began steadily bobbing her head on my cock working it over with her tongue mouth and lips giving me everything she had to offer.

She looked up at me and made direct eye contact as she loudly slurped and sucked on my cuck while she purred sending nice vibrations along my shaft. Wet slurps and loud smacks filled the room as I ran my hand through her hair complementing her skills. She seemed quite pleased with herself especially when she felt my cock throbbing against her tongue. I gripped the desk hard as I unloaded in her mouth. Moka purred affectionately as she drank up the shots of cum that poured down her throat. Pulling her lips off my cock she opened her mouth and showed me her tongue was covered in white. She then swallowed it all before giving my cock head one last kiss.

While the blowjob was nice we also had an objective that we needed to ensure was met. I pushed Moka’s back onto a desk and she spread her legs while giving me a mischievous smirk. I wanted to see for myself the two orbs that her uniform struggled to contain so I ripped the annoying clothing that was in my way. Moka’s boobs were incredible; they were perfectly round and were more than a handful with soft white skin that were adorn with small pink nipples.

As I sunk my cock into her I took one of her breasts in my mouth and sucked and licked gently while my hand played with her other boob. Moka seemed to enjoy this as she let out soft moans while I began pumping my cock into her. She ran a hand through my hair while the other rubbed my back, her legs wrapped around my waist pushing my deeper inside her warm hole while she moaned for me to keep going.

Both of us were feeling complete bliss as we enjoyed our first time together. Moka pulled my head from her tits so she could give me loving kisses which I returned. We stayed like that for a while kissing affectionately while I slowly fucked her pussy.

In Between kisses I warned her of my coming orgasm and she whispered in my ear for me to go ahead. Her legs pushed my hips forcing me to the back of her pussy, I could feel her cervix begging for my sperm. Groaning loudly into her neck I once again filled her womb with my seed until it began to overflow out onto the desk.

Before I could do anything else she pushed me onto the ground and stood over me with a proud smirk. Slowly she lowered herself onto me until my cock was brushing against her slit.

Moka put her hands on my chest and leaned into my ear.

“Your mine.” was all she said before slamming her hips down into my own.

We both smiled and laughed together before she began a rhythm with her shapely hips. I laid back and enjoyed the show, the way her tits bounced in tune to our mating and the way her hips expertly danced on my cock. I couldn't take my eyes off her and she could tell. Even with a clear blush on her face Moka committed to the act, she squeezed and rubbed her own breast while speeding up her pace.

For awhile she kept going even when she would orgasm she would quickly continue her pace. She lightly clawed at my chest and worked her pussy muscles trying to coax me to finish. I tried to hold out wanting to enjoy it for as long as i could but she was too sexy and way too good.

Grabbing her hips I slammed her onto my cock until I was once again balls deep pushed against her womb. She looked at me and nodded with a smile giving me the go ahead to finish. Moka's face turned red as she let out lewd sounds enjoying the warm cum pouring into her womb again. I could feel my balls empty every drop into her ensuring the task was completed.

Moka pulled off my cock and we shared a deep kiss before lying on the floor together completely out of energy to move.

After that me and the white haired Moka became openly affectionate in front of others including Tsukune, though he was clearly sad his other harem girls were quite glad to be rid of a rival. I felt bad at first but to be fair he had other jaw dropping girls throwing themselves at him so i think he will be ok. Plus i would be lying if i wasn't happy to have Moka all to myself.

The inner Moka began spending more time out and had completely embraced our relationship as mates. We spend quite a bit of time together and would enjoy any chance we got to fight together, which in this school was a surprising amount. While we were still unsure if our planned impregnation had worked Moka had made it clear we would be spending lots of time making sure.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for wip updates and story polls :D


End file.
